


Sweet Memories

by Kyoraku Kurou (Arabis_Eclipse)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance, fake chocolate, love letter, might get more later, random snippets of a happy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabis_Eclipse/pseuds/Kyoraku%20Kurou
Summary: This is just a feel good collection of sweet and short moments between the captains of the Eighth and Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. There is no rhyme or reason to the order they come in as this is just meant to be sweet and make people smile in their hectic lives.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to OfTheAshTree62 for reading over this to make sure it was decent enough haha.
> 
> Also reviews highly appreciated ^w^

The sun was already flooding through the windows as Ukitake Jūshirō woke from his sleep. His hand ran searching over the futon next to him finding it empty and cold.  
How late was it? 

The white haired Taichou rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes and rose to his feet to dress himself in a simple house kimono. 

A sweet smell and the rather distinct clattering of kitchen utensils led him from the bedroom towards the kitchen where he leaned against the doorframe, a fond smile on his lips. 

Kyōraku Shunsui was in the middle of stirring a small pot in a water bath, probably the source for the sweet chocolaty smell. He had tied the sleeves of his yukata up and out of the way and there were chocolate splotches on his hands and his cheek. His hair was still braided which told Ukitake that the other had gone right to the kitchen after waking up. 

"How long have you been up?" 

The question startled his husband leading to some cursing as some of the hot water splashed out of the pot and almost hit the Captain of the Eighth Division. 

"Jū, why are you already up?" the dark haired man sighed but nonetheless pulled the chocolate from the stove and went over to give his husband a kiss. "I thought I'd have enough time before you woke up…" 

"You know that I don't sleep as well without you next to me." Ukitake chuckled and rubbed at one of the dark splotches on Kyōraku's cheek. "What are you making?" 

"Valentines chocolate obviously." 

Slowly Ukitake nodded, remembering that it was February 14th after all. 

"Why not buy some and stay in bed with me a bit longer?" he asked with a grin he would never let anybody see but Kyōraku. Though instead of intrigued, his husband looked almost offended. 

"Buy chocolate? No no no real valentines chocolate has to be made by hand. How else can you pour all your love into it?" 

Kyōraku's indignant expression made him laugh which of course offended his beloved even more, so Ukitake gently placed a kiss on Kyōraku's cheek. 

"Well I am glad that you still liked my fake valentines chocolate back then," he chuckled and found himself soon wrapped safely in his husband's arms.

"I like everything about you. You could have given me a piece of paper with 'chocolate' written on it and I would still have been happy." Kyōraku hummed happily as he buried his face in Ukitake's white hair. He loved the way his husband smelled. Well to be fair he loved everything about his husband, down to his little toe.

“But I have to say, fake chocolates are still better than a fake love letter.” He couldn’t help but tease Kyōraku with a grin as he took a spoon to steal some of the melted chocolate.

“Hey! You’ll never let me live that down will you?” the dark haired man sighed at the, even for him, rather embarrassing memory.

“No. Kaien won’t let me live it down so I won’t let you live it down either. And from your distinction of valentines chocolate I’m sure real love letters need to be delivered by hand and not printed in the newspaper for everybody to read.”

“It was an accident!” Kyōraku groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Ukitake’s waist to bury his face in the other man’s neck. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that flustered ever again.” Ukitake chuckled as he remembered the devastated look on his husband’s face all those years ago when they had found out that somehow his newest chapter of ‘Rose-colored Path’ had somehow been mixed up with a very long and detailed letter he had written and intended to give Ukitake to confess his feelings to his best friend.

And that day Ukitake had learned that despite all his flirtations his best friend could be rather self conscious about his feelings when he was serious. It had taken him three days and a rather particular box of chocolates until Kyōraku had talked to him again. Though the words had soon made way to kisses and more.

Maybe fake chocolates and fake love letters weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
